Black Pearl
Die Black Pearl ist das schnellste Schiff der Karibik (laut Jack sogar das allerschnellste). Sie war im Besitz von Jack Sparrow, bis Barbossa eine Meuterei gegen Jack anzettelte. Sie ist das einzige Schiff, welches schneller als die Flying Dutchman segelt. Es heißt, dass, wenn Jack am Steuer steht, die Pearl schneller und ruhiger segelt, als würde sie spüren, dass sie von ihrem Herrn geführt wird. East India Trading Company Die Wicked Wench war ein Schiff, welches zur Flotte der East India Trading Company gehörte. Cutler Beckett überließ es seinem Freibeuter Jack Sparrow. Dieser bekam den Auftrag Ware aus Afrika nach England zu liefern. Doch als Jack die Ware sah, war er entsetzt, denn die Ware waren afrikanische Sklaven. Jack weigerte sich strikt, diese Sklaven auszuliefern, da er der Meinung war, Menschen seien keine Ware und die Freiheit seiner Meinung nach der größte Schatz war. Lord Beckett war selbstverständlicherweise nicht erfreut dies zu erfahren, und so bestellte er Jack zu sich. Dieser wurde daraufhin als Pirat gebrandmarkt und aus der Company entlassen. Es störte ihn nicht weiter, nun sein Leben als Pirat weiterzuführen. Jedoch war das nicht alles, denn Beckett ließ die Wicked Wench verbrennen und versenken. Aber Jack wusste sich auch hier zu helfen und schloss einen Pakt mit Davy Jones, welcher sie wieder aus der Tiefe des Meeres barg. Um das Kapitel der East India Trading Company abzuschließen, benannte er sie in Black Pearl um. Als Gegenleistung sollte er seine Seele nach 13 Jahren Davy Jones übergeben und 100 Jahre in Knechtschaft an Bord seines Schiffes dienen. Nach zwei Jahren, als er auf der Suche nach der Isla de Muerta war, meuterte die Crew, angeführt von seinem Ersten Maat Barbossa, und setzte ihn auf Rumrunner's Island aus. Einzig Stiefelriemen-Bill Turner setzte sich für Jack ein, was sich jedoch für ihn als folgenschweren Fehler herausstellte. Denn er wurde an eine Kanone gebunden und im Meer versenkt. Verfluchtes Jahrzehnt Der vorherige erste Maat Barbossa wurde nun der neue Captain. Die Crew der Black Pearl fand die Isla de Muerta, nahm sich das Aztekengold und gab es für Essen, Trinken und amüsante Gesellschaft aus. Das Gold jedoch war verflucht und machte jeden unsterblich, der ein Goldstück aus der Kiste entnahm. Die Crew verlor den Geschmacks- und Tastsinn und litt Hunger und Durst, ohne jedoch zu sterben. In den Nächten wandelten sie als modernde Skelette umher. Also machten sie sich auf die Suche alle 882 Aztekengoldstücke zu finden, zurückzubringen und ihr Blut zurückzuzahlen, denn so würde der Fluch gebrochen werden. Nach 10 Jahren fehlte ihnen nur noch ein Stück und das Blut einer Person, Stiefelriemen-Bill. Da sie diesen versenkt hatten, brauchten sie das Blut seines Kindes. Das letzte Stück befand sich in Port Royal im Besitz der Gouverneurstochter Elizabeth Swann, welche es Jahre zuvor von Will Turner abgenommen hatte, damit er nicht als Pirat verdächtigt wird. Unter Gibbs Elizabeth befreit die ehemalige Interceptor-Crew die zur neuen Crew der Black Pearl wurde. Die Black Pearl segelt zunächst ohne Jack unter der Leitung von Joshamee Gibbs. Als Jack durch Elizabeth und Will vor der Hinrichtung gerettet wird und fliehen kann, erhält er von Gibbs das Kommando über die Black Pearl zurück Auf der Suche nach Davy Jones' Herz In einer türkischen Kerkerfestung klaut Jack einem Wärter die Zeichnung eines Schlüssels, nach dem er sucht. Kurze Zeit später taucht Stiefelriemen-Bill im Dienste von Davy Jones auf und heftet ihm das Schwarze Mal an. Von jetzt an wird er vom Kraken verfolgt. Er segelt zur nächsten Insel, der Isla de Pelegostos, wo die Crew von Eingeborenen, den Pelegostos, gefangen genommen wird. Pintel und Ragetti finden die Black Pearl und machen sie fahrtbereit. Wenig später kann sich die Crew, welche um die Hälfte reduziert worden war, mit der Hilfe Wills befreien und segelt wieder los, um am Pantano-Fluss Tia Dalma zu treffen. Jack will Will ausnutzen, um an den Schlüssel zu kommen. Von Tia Dalma lassen sie sich den Standort der Flying Dutchman erklären. Jack schickt Will an Bord, doch Jones bemerkt, trotz gelöschter Lampen, die Black Pearl. Er fordert nun die Seele von Jack ein, doch dieser macht ihm das Angebot, ihm andere Seelen zu geben. Er muss innerhalb von 3 Tagen 100 Seelen auftreiben. Will ist die Anzahlung und somit schrumpft die Anzahl auf 99. In Tortuga holt sich Jack ein paar Leute, die er Jones opfern will. Da er nicht genügend Freiwillige findet, fährt er mithilfe seines Kompasses und Elizabeth, die den Kompass leitet, zu Isla Cruces. Dort graben sie die Truhe aus, in welcher sich Davy Jones' Herz befindet und treffen auf Will, der den Schlüssel von Jones selber gestohlen hat. Sofort entbrennt ein Kampf zwischen Jack, Will und James Norrington. Plötzlich erscheint auch die Flying Dutchman. Norrington flieht mit dem Herzen. Der Rest der Crew gelangt auf die Pearl, welche von der Dutchman verfolgt wird. Aufgrund günstiger Windverhältnisse gelingt es der Pearl, die Dutchman hinter sich zu lassen. Jones schickt den Kraken, um die Pearl zu versenken. Zweimal gelingt es der Crew unter Führung von Will, den Kraken zurückzuschlagen. Dabei sterben jedoch viele der einst stolzen Crew, welche nun gezwungen ist, das Schiff aufzugeben. Jack, der von Elizabeth als Köder am Schiff festgebunden wird, stellt sich nun dem Kraken, welcher die Pearl letzten Endes versenkt. Am Ende der Welt Die Black Pearl ist mit Jack in der Hölle der Seefahrer, Davy Jones' Locker. Mithilfe von Krabben schafft es die Pearl zum Meer. Dort ist die Crew, mitsamt dem wiederauferstandenen Barbossa und der Crew des Piratenfürsten Sao Feng. Sie wollen Jack retten, welcher sich Anfangs jedoch weigert und bemannen nun die Black Pearl. Jack findet einen Weg zurück in die Welt der Lebenden. Im fortlaufenden Film dient die Black Pearl als Transportmittel. Nach der letzten Schlacht gegen die Flying Dutchman und dem Sieg über Davy Jones hat sich Barbossa die Pearl wieder einmal gekapert und Jack Sparrow mit Mr.Gibbs auf Tortuga zurückgelassen. Fremde Gezeiten Blackbeard hat sich die Pearl unter den Nagel gerissen, sie magisch geschrumpft, in ein Buddelschiff verwandelt und in seine Buddelschiffsammlung gestellt. Angelica bietet Jack für seine Hilfe die Pearl an. Doch Gibbs stiehlt alle Schiffe aus der Sammlung und rätselt nun gemeinsam mit Jack, wie sie die Schiffe befreien können. Jack hätte da eine dumme Vermutung, wie immer. Salazars Rache Jack Sparrow trägt die Black Pearl in der Flasche bei sich. Jack hat vor, sie wieder aus der Flasche zu befreien, um Armando Salazar, der ihn als untoter Geist verfolgt, entgegen zu treten. Im späteren Verlauf des Films wird sie von Hector Barbossa mit dem Schwert Blackbeards befreit. Die Pearl nimmt am Kampf gegen die Silent Mary (dem Schiff Salazars) teil und bringt Jack und seine Gefährten zum Dreizack des Poseidon, mit dem Will Turner von der Flying Dutchman befreit wird und alle Flüche auf See gebrochen werden. Am Ende des Film darf Jack wohlverdient mit seiner Pearl in Richtung Horizont segeln. Besatzung Captain Morgan: 'Jack Sparrow - Bowen - Junger Pirat Jeff - Junger Greenhorn 'Captain Jack Sparrow: 'Bo'sun - Clubba - Grapple - Barbossa - Jacoby - Koehler - Mallot - Maximo - Monk - Pintel - Ragetti - Scarus - Scratch - Twigg - Stiefelriemen-Bill Turner - Nipperkin - Hawksmoor - Weatherby - Scurvy Joe - Dog Ear - Ketchum - Katracho 'Captain Hector Barbossa: 'Bo'sun - Clubba - Grapple - Jack der Affe - Jacoby - Koehler - Mallot - Maximo - Monk - Pintel - , Ragetti - Scarus - Scratch - Scurvy Joe - Simbakka - Twigg - Nipperkin - Hawksmoor - Weatherby - Scurvy Joe - Dog Ear - Ketchum - Katracho 'Joshamee Gibbs: 'Cotton - Anamaria - Marty - Lejon - Tearlach - Duncan - Ladbroc - Quartetto - Moises - Matelot - Kursar - Crimp 'Captain Jack Sparrow: 'Cotton - Cottons Papagei - Sehr Alter Mann - Duncan - Joshamee Gibbs - Jack der Affe - Kursar - Leech - Lejon - Marty - James Norrington - Pintel - Ragetti - Dünner Mann - Elizabeth Swann - Tearlach - Will Turner - Sweepy - Gelähmter Mann - Irischer Mann - Ladbroc - Moises - Matelot - Quartetto - Ho-Kwan - Crimp 'Captains Jack Sparrow / Hector Barbossa: 'Joshamee Gibbs - Cotton - Cottons Papagei - Tia Dalma - Tai Huang - Jack der Affe - Marty - Pintel - Ragetti - Elizabeth Swann - Will Turner 'Captain Hector Barbossa: 'Cotton - Cottons Papagei - Jack der Affe - Marty - Mullroy - Murtogg - Pintel - Ragetti [[ Jack Sparrow|'Captain Jack Sparrow]]': 'Scrum - Pike - Mullroy - Murtogg - Joshamme Gibbs - Bollard - Cremble - Marty - Henry Turner - Carina Smyth - Jack der Affe Kategorie:Schiff Kategorie:Schiff aus Fluch der Karibik Kategorie:Schiff aus Fluch der Karibik 2 Kategorie:Schiff aus Pirates of the Caribbean – Am Ende der Welt Kategorie:Schiff aus Pirates of the Caribbean – Fremde Gezeiten Kategorie:Schiff aus Pirates of the Caribbean – Salazars Rache Kategorie:Galeone Kategorie:Handelsschiff Kategorie:Piratenschiff